YuGiOh: Yin and Yang
by Videowiz
Summary: rating may change as chaps are added but it takes place 4 years after the end of yu-gi-oh the series and starts w/ the arrival of 7 new mellenium items
1. episode one: the new american champion

Yu-gi-oh! Yin and yang  
  
"Well ladies and gentlemen this is totally unprecedented! A total unknown coming into the final round of the American championship tournament! He defeated Bandit Keith in the semi-finals and has come to the finals against Americas current champion Rebecca Hawkins!! And at this rate its anybodies duel!!!" The announcer blared from the loudspeaker. "Ha! You can believe him if you want but I'm still gonna win this tournament, may be good but you've never went against a genius like me!! I attack your face down card!" A girl around 12 with blonde hair, a high voice, and a teddy bear next to her yells across the dueling platform to an above averagely tall boy around 15 with dark black hair blue eyes and unusually tanned skin. "Even if you're a genius arrogance has been the downfall of many great people." The boy stated calmly while drawing a card from his deck. "And this card will prove that fact. This seemed odd seeing as Rebecca had out Shadow Ghoul and ten monster cards in her graveyard making the Shadow Ghouls attack 2600 and the only card on his side of the field was a Spear Cretin face down. "I get too choose a monster from my graveyard but so do you but now I play my own Shadow Ghoul, back from the grave! And since you've been smacking me around the whole time I have twelve monsters in the graveyard bringing it up too 2800 and I attack your Shadow Ghoul finishing your life points off!!" "And what an incredible end too this duel! They both seemed evenly matched but this is INCREDIBLE a total unknown has just become the American champion! Matt Andrews is the new American champion!" The announcer blared once again. Matt's tan went down a little in darkness as he walked to the ground to meet his opponent and get his prize. "I.lost?" Rebecca said going up to him. "Yep, but if it's any conciliation you were my best opponent." Matt said shacking hands with her. "And too present the new national champ with his prize, the reigning world champion, and owner of the multinational corporation Kaiba corp., SETO KAIBA!!" "Hello Matthew as the new champion you get this special booster pack tuned to your specific deck type, and are assured a place in the second king of games tournament. Taking place latter this month." Kaiba said surprisingly clearly over the roaring crowd. "Hey Kaiba howzabout you and me duel sometime?" Matt says to Kaiba. "Heh you wouldn't last three minutes in a duel with me." "Replace three with one and a half and your right but it'd be a good chance for me too learn some great strategies." Matt said jokingly at Kaiba. After getting his new cards from a specially created booster pack he went backstage. "Well that was an impressive duel, bet you're glad I gave ya that advice on your deck eh?" Said a slightly shorter boy, who was surprisingly a year older then he, while approaching he had strait brown hair, slightly more muscular, and bright green eyes "Geez, Tatawaki, that was like two months ago man!" Matt said to him. The two friends met through a mutual friend. "Hello kiddies." Another boy said entering the room; he was only about half a foot taller then Yugi, with strait blonde hair brown eyes and a self-important aura about him. "Hey! I'm only a year younger then you are Nick!" Tatawaki yelled at him. "Well anyway kids," Nick said grinning at the two of them, "Kaiba's personal helicopter is waiting to take us to the tournament." Nick said. "Yes so if you would like to hurry up, Matt, Tatawaki, Nick." Kaiba said sounding bored. "Huh?" Matt asked confused. "How does he get to go?" "Idiot." Tatawaki says shaking his head. "We get too bring a guest." ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
THIS IS A KUNGFOOL VIDEOWIZ PRODUCTION  
  
Kungfool: well this should be a good story but tell us what u think eh HEY video say something!  
  
Videowiz: to Kaiba: DUDE KUNGFOOL JUST SAID HE OWNS U!!  
  
*Kaiba and kungfool get into a fight with a dust cloud around then with lots of cursing*  
  
Videowiz: well we don't own yu-gi-oh but if we did we would be rich and not speak English Read and review okay?  
  
Next episode of yu-gi-oh: some actual action!! And our decks! 


	2. Episode two: some actual action

Yu-Gi-Oh: Yin and Yang  
  
*Aboard the helicopter*  
  
"Matt what's your problem?" Tatawaki asked looking nervously at his friend.  
  
"Nothing man. I just forgot to mention that I have a small fear of flying." Matt replied looking slightly green.  
  
"If you mess up my new leather seats I'll throw your ass right out of this chopper." Kaiba said looking slightly annoyed. "So you're the Japanese champion huh?"  
  
"Yep wanna see my deck?" Teto said pulling out his deck.  
  
"Probably not much to look at." Kaiba says flipping through Teto deck.  
  
Teto's deck: 3 BEWD 3 REBD 3 Lord of D. 3 Curse of Dragon 3 Baby Dragon 3 Summon Skull 3 Ryu-Ran 1 Serpent Night Dragon 3 Dark Magician 3 Kazejin 2 Tri-Horn Dragon 3 Time Wizard  
  
3 Flute of Summoning D. 1 Dark Hole 1 Monster Reborn 3 Dragon Treasure 3 Malevolent Nuzzler 3 Ookazi 3 De-Spell 1 Change of Heart 3 Fissure 3 Polymerization  
  
1 Mirror Force 1 Just Desserts 1 Waboku 1 Fairy's Hand Mirror 1 Spell Binding Circle 1 Trap Hole  
  
3 Black Skull Dragon 3 Thousand Dragon  
  
"Yeah well I bet it could beat yours!" Teto boasts.  
  
"Oh brother." Matt says pulling out an airsickness bag.  
  
"Really now." Kaiba replies pulling out his deck and a miniature duel monsters holo-field. "How about we make this interesting and put up some cards? You put up your black skull dragons."  
  
"Why would I put up my black skull dragons? What could you possibly have that would make me bet those-" Teto began but was cut off as Kaiba pulled out the. "Blue eyes ultimate dragon!"  
  
"Yep." Kaiba said smirking confidently. "So are you in."  
  
"HELL YES!"  
  
"Then you can really call yourself a dragon champion." Matt says making use of the airsickness bag.  
  
"Well then," Kaiba says even more confidently, "ITS TIME TO DUEL!"  
  
Teto: 2000 Kaiba: 2000  
  
"You can go first Teto." Said Kaiba boastfully.  
  
Teto's hand.Ryu-ran, Malevolent Nuzzler, Baby Dragon, Fissure, Waboku, and the drawn card: Dark Hole.  
  
"Okay first I'll lay this magic or trap card face down, and then this monster face down as well, ending my turn.  
  
"Okay then Ill play Rude Kaiser in attack mode and then place this card face down. Then Ill attack!" Said Kaiba confidently.  
  
"Bad move Kaiba Boy!" Teto flips the card to reveal a Ryu-ran 2200/2600. "You lose 800 life points."  
  
Teto: 2000 Kaiba: 1200 "My turn now Kaiba Boy" Drawn card: Time Wizard. "Hmmmm Ill play Time Wizard and use Time Roulette! The arrow on Time Wizards wand spins round and round until it lands on a..  
  
"SKULL ALL RIGHT" yelled Kaiba. "Awwww that sucks for you" Kaiba said chuckling."  
  
Teto: 700 Kaiba: 1200  
  
"Hmmmmmm now you're in for a real treat now pal. Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" And now, I believe it's your turn."  
  
"OK then." Drawn card: Fissure "I use my two fissures to rid you of that meddlesome dragon and that lizard wannabe. Then I play this monster face down on the field. It is now your turn"  
  
"I play Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode, and end my turn there."  
  
Card drawn: Polymerization "I end my turn"  
  
"OK then, I play Sword of Dark Destruction on Saggi, change him too attack mode, and attack your face down card!"  
  
"My card was Baby Dragon, but I activate Waboku. And now its my turn." Card Drawn: Monster Reborn. "I use Monster Reborn to bring back your Blue Eyes White Dragon, and I attack your stupid clown, finishing the Duel!"  
  
Teto: 700 Kaiba: 0  
  
"Yea! I win, I win, I win, now pay up loser!"  
  
"Fine take the card then! I hope you choke on it"  
  
"I don't plan on eating it"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Videowiz: well Kungfool would do this, but Tea's owning on him in a fist fight. You heard it here first folks! Kungfool hits girls!  
  
Kungfool: I DO NOT!!!!! *Tea kicks Kungfool in the balls then uppercuts him*  
  
Videowiz: Well see ya next chapter and maybe Kungfool will wait till he's healed before getting into another fight. 


End file.
